wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thrall
Thrall, son of Durotan, is the Warchief of the restored shamanistic Horde, and ruler of the red land of Durotar in Kalimdor. In World of Warcraft, he is a level ?? faction leader located in Grommash Hold in the Valley of Wisdom, in the orcish city of Orgrimmar. He starts the following quests: * 12 Hidden Enemies * 12 Hidden Enemies * 15 Hidden Enemies (Dungeon) * 16 Hidden Enemies * 54 The Eastern Kingdom * 60 What the Wind Carries * 60 The Champion of the Horde * 60 The Lord of Blackrock * 60 For All to See * 60 For the Horde! (Dungeon) * 60 The Royal Rescue (Dungeon) See List of Orgrimmar NPCs. =Thrall's Youth and the Revolution= Thrall was the son of Durotan, chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan, and Draka. Thrall was found amongst the bloody bodies of his murdered parents by Aedalas Blackmoore, the general of all the internment camps for orcs. Blackmoore returned to his fortress, Durnholde, with Thrall, and raised him as a gladiator, with all the savagery of an orc, but with the keen strategic intellect of a human. He was trained and taught by many, wet-nursed by a human woman, and grew to befriend her daughter, Taretha Foxton. Blackmoore beat Thrall and tortured him in the ring. Taretha began to write him letters in his prison, and he wrote back to her. Eventually, he wrote to Taretha that he would escape. Taretha created a diversion while Thrall escaped from his cell. They met up outside the fortress, and Taretha gave him provisions and supplies. He then left Durnholde, hoping to never return again. However, Thrall was captured and taken to an internment camp run by one Major Remka. It was here that he met an old orc with glowing red eyes named Kelgar, who told him of the corruption of Gul'dan, and how the old ways had been so much better for the Horde. He told him that the only way ones still thinking of embracing this was Grom Hellscream and the Warsong clan. When another orc told Thrall that Blackmoore was there looking for him, Thrall escaped again, and sought out Grom Hellscream. After finding the chieftain and proving himself, Hellscream took Thrall under his wing, teaching him the Orcish tongue, and telling him of his real heritage, that he was part of the Frostwolf Clan who had been exiled. After spending some time with Hellscream, Thrall decided to take his leave of them for a while, to search out his roots in the Alterac mountains. After trekking to exhaustion, Thrall was rescued by the Frostwolves and taken to their camp. There he met Drek'Thar, who told him that he was the son of the chieftain of his clan. Drek'Thar taught Thrall the old ways of the Horde, before Gul'dan's corruption, and soon Thrall was accepted as a member of the clan, and a frost wolf, Snowsong, eventually chose him as her companion. It was some time after that choosing that he was called away by Drek'Thar, and came upon a quiet place where he had never been or seen before. Here he was to be initiated. In one of the most spiritual and climactic experiences of his life, Thrall befriended the spirits of Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and the Wilds. He became the first new Shaman since Gul'dan's vile corruption of the Horde. He returned to the camp a new Orc, and became fully immersed in the old ways of the Shaman and his clan, embracing his role as son of the chieftain. The camp was soon visited by a wandering stranger. When he insulted Grom Hellscream, Thrall challenged him to single combat, where the stranger revealed ornate armor beneath his cloak, and a massive warhammer in his fist. After Thrall defeated him and showed him mercy, the stranger revealed himself to be Orgrim Doomhammer, the fabled Warchief of the Orcish Horde. He had deliberately kept his identity and station from Thrall and provoked him to see how he would react. He was impressed. Doomhammer had a new plan to free the lethargic slaves from the orcish internment camps, a plan which Thrall was eager to assist him with. Per Doomhammer's plan, Thrall infiltrated the camps, and then riled the orcs up with shows of his shamanistic powers. Then, it was easy to revolt against their human oppressors and escape. This worked for several camps, but at the fifth camp, disaster struck when the humans had expected them and ambushed the Horde. During the battle, Doomhammer was slain, and in his dying breath passed the title of Warchief onto Thrall. Thrall's first action as Warchief was to attack Durnholde in an effort to dismantle the entire internment camp. He secretly met with Taretha, asking her to leave Durnholde with her family, but she refused, hoping that it would never come to battle and fearful of the consequences if Blackmoore noticed her missing (Blackmoore had taken her as his mistress, an arrangement she had never been happy with). When Thrall arrived at Durnholde with the Horde at his back, he confronted a drunken Blackmoore, and asked for a peaceful parlay. Blackmoore refused, and then threw the severed head of Taretha from the castle walls to land before Thrall. Blackmoore had found out about Taretha and ordered her killed. Horrified and enraged beyond description, Thrall immediately attacked Durnholde, and hunted down Blackmoore. Blackmoore had sobered up slightly, but even at his best he was no match for the enraged Warchief. His last words were praise for Thrall's combat skills. Thrall emerged from the castle to find that his orcs victorious. Thrall gave a message to Blackmoore's second in command to take to his superiors: all that he and his people wanted was freedom and a good home. If the Alliance would let them be, they would not trouble the Alliance and would be willing to engage in cooperation and trade. If the Alliance chose to fight them, they would have made an enemy the likes of which had never been seen before. He then left Durnholde after allowing the surviving humans to walk away unharmed. When they were gone he used his Shamanistic power to destroy the keep, before leading his people to freedom. Thrall later composed a lok'vadnod ("song of a hero") to commemorate Taretha's sacrifice. Thrall and Grom spent much time gathering together the dispersed forces of the Horde. But it was some time later, when Thrall was with a small force in the Arathi Highlands, that he received a strange dream. He saw armies clashing, and fire raining from the sky, and a voice warning him of things to come. =The Flight to Kalimdor= When he awoke, he realized that it was no dream, it was a vision, granted him by the mysterious Prophet (Medivh), who enigmatically told him that he was not what he seemed, that he had abandoned his humanity long ago, and that the only hope for the orcs was to leave Lordaeron - sail west to Kalimdor, and there, they would find their destiny. Thrall obeyed, and gathering the Horde, prepared to make their way across the Great Sea. However, Grom turned out to have been captured by humans, and Thrall quickly stepped in to save him. Hellscream then got the idea to steal the human ships so that they could leave the human lands forever. With the Horde assembled, they stole the ships, and left across the Great Sea to Kalimdor. =Exodus of the Horde= In the custom campaign "Exodus of the Horde", provided with Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Thrall's journey just prior to the founding Durotar is given some light. Halfway along their journey to Kalimdor, Thrall's ships are beset by a fierce storm near the Maelstrom and forced to take shelter on a small island. There the orcs meet Sen'jin, who tells them of a murloc tribe and a human outpost on the island. Fearing for the Horde's safety, Thrall and his warriors assault the human base, only to discover that the archmage in charge was stationed there to keep the murlocs at bay. While the orcish and human forces are occupied with one another, the piscene monsters seek out sacrifices for their rituals. Thrall is then imprisoned within the murlocs' fiery dungeon. He learns from a troll head hunter, with whom he shares a cell, that the murlocs are planning to sacrifice them both to a sea witch. Fortunately, though the murlocs are strangely advanced, they are unaware of Thrall's shamanistic abilities, and the warchief is able to escape and free his warriors. The Trolls, however, report that Sen'jin was not in the cells — he was taken as the first sacrifice. Thrall races to the altar, but is forced to watch in horror as the murloc sorceror kills Sen'jin. Thrall and his warriors are able to kill the three Murloc Guardians maintaining the magic barrier which prevents their escape, but it is too late for the troll leader. The dying Sen'jin reveals a vision — that Thrall will lead the Darkspear tribe to greatness. Thrall then offers the remaining trolls a place in the Horde for the kindness they have shown the orcs. Thrall emerges from the cave and is confronted by the Ghost Sea Witch. She threatens vengeance for the destruction of her altar and worshipers, placing a curse upon the warchief that he and all his forces will be swallowed up by the sea. Upon returning to his base camp, Thrall discovers that his ships, damaged by the storm, are not yet ready to sail. He also learns that the island is volcanic and that the dormant volcano is about to erupt. The Sea Witch, meanwhile, launches her murloc forces against the Horde, thirsty for vengance. Nevertheless, aided by the trolls, the Horde is able to hold off their attackers long enough to repair their ships and manage to escape before the volcano erupts. The sea witch's curse may have come true, depending on how close her island was to Kalimdor — we know that Thrall's force was shipwrecked. We assume that the other clans, such as Hellscream's, were not among those caught by the storm and driven to the island. =The second invasion= The ships had been scattered and many of those on board barely made it to the shores of Kalimdor alive. The clans were scattered, and Thrall slowly roamed the coast, collecting the orcs and trolls he came across as he did. But Grom could not be found. This new land held many strange new creatures, but the most brutal were the centaurs, particularly in their treatment of the tauren. When Thrall battled a group of centaurs who were attacking tauren, he was unexpectedly greeted by Cairne Bloodhoof, Tauren Chieftain of the Bloodhoof Tribe. Impressed by their fierce but noble behaviour, Cairne offered to help him find the destiny of his people. Thrall told Cairne of the centaur army he had seen advancing to the north, and they quickly departed, as Cairne reported that his village was in danger. Thrall's forces followed Cairne back to their village, where they defended it from the centaurs. Since the centaurs had driven off all the game in the region, the Bloodhoof Tribe would need to abandon their home and travel to Mulgore if they hoped to avoid starving. Cairne agreed to aid the orcs with their quest for destiny if they would help protect Cairne's caravan to Mulgore. Thrall agreed to these terms, and helped the tauren on their lengthy journey, protecting them and their lumbering kodo beasts from marauding centaurs. Cairne told Thrall of the mystical Oracle of Stonetalon Peak, who could help them find their destiny in these strange lands. Thrall, glad at having made a new friend in the foreign land, thanked Cairne gratefully, and they parted as allies. When Thrall arrived at the base of Stonetalon Peak, he was shocked to find Grom Hellscream and the Warsong Clan battling humans under the command of Jaina Proudmoore. Her forces had cordoned off much of the pass going up the mountain, and Thrall suspected that hiring some goblins to ferry them up the mountain in zeppelins would allow them to bypass any defenses. However, as Thrall tried to make his way stealthily up to the goblins, an impatient Hellscream unexpectedly attacked the humans, who retaliated by attacking Thrall's forces. Thrall was forced to stay their wrath by attacking their bases. Finally, he managed to acquire the zeppelins. Thrall confronted Grom, but Hellscream argued that "real orcs" would have fought the humans without question instead of trying to sneak past them and avoid a battle. Thrall, worried that Grom's impetuous bloodlust would lead to nothing but trouble, ordered his friend and his clan to remain behind in Ashenvale as Thrall journeyed up the mountain. Grom reluctantly agreed. Thrall made his way up the mountain, and was surprised to find his path crossing that of Cairne once again. However, Thrall would not be able to access the summit without any air support. So, Cairne suggested that they ally with the wyverns of Stonetalon. The wyverns were under capture by vile harpies, and after a short battle, they were defeated, and the wyverns, grateful, lent their services to Thrall and the Horde. With their help, Thrall defeated the humans guarding the Peak, and entered the mountain. Thrall and Cairne separated and searched the caverns themselves. After much time, they found the Oracle, but they also found Jaina Proudmoore, and were about to battle when the Oracle appeared, revealing himself to be the Prophet Thrall and Jaina had met in Lordaeron. He told Thrall of Grom's corruption, and that the Orcs and humans must join forces or be destroyed. Reluctantly, Thrall agreed, desperate to save Grom. They returned to the Barrens to find Grom in command of the corrupted Warsong Clan, and he moved against them as the demonic invasion of Kalimdor began. Thrall quickly raided Grom's settlements, captured his essence in Jaina's magical Soul Gem, and returned it to a Ritual Circle, where the combined magics of the orcs and humans purged the demons from Grom's system. Grom was instantly apologetic, and he and Thrall immediately set out to face Mannoroth in the canyon carved by the falling infernals. Thrall put an initial assault against Mannoroth, but was subdued quickly, and would have been killed, had Grom not gathered his strength and made a devestating blow against Mannoroth, shattering his plate and driving an axe deep into his belly. This was enough to kill the Pit Lord, but as Mannoroth died explosive energies burst forth from his body and hit Grom at point blank range. The Chieftain of the Warsong Clan was mortally wounded. As the demonic, red haze lifted from the eyes of Grom Hellscream, he died. Thrall and Jaina retreated back into Ashenvale, but found a new threat behind them as well as in front. The night elves, cursing them for the killing of Cenarius, attacked them as they attempted to make a new settlement. The demons and undead, orcs and humans, and night elves were all battling one another for survival, until finally, Thrall recieved a vision to bring Jaina to a grove at the base of Mount Hyjal. There, he met the leaders of the Sentinels, Tyrande Whisperwind and Furion Stormrage. They were uneasy until the Prophet appeared once more, and revealed himself to be Medivh, the Last Guardian. He convinced them that they must all ally against the Legion or they would surely and quickly be defeated. Though uneasy, Tyrande agreed, and they all allied against Archimonde and his plethora of demonic and undead followers. The three races collectively defended Nordrassil and Mount Hyjal with three settlements going up the mountain. Archimonde first destroyed Jaina's, and then Thrall's. Archimonde confronted Thrall, and told him that his race wasn't worth bothering with. Thrall struck out, dealing damage to Archimonde, before Jaina spirited him away. =The founding of Orgrimmar= Thrall gathered his people and resolved to find a place for them in the rugged, beautiful lands of the Barrens. He founded Durotar, named after his heroic father. It's capital city was Orgrimmar, named for Orgrim Doomhammer. After many months, things began to pull together. The orcs were fleshing out Durotar, the tauren had gone into Mulgore, and the trolls had settled on the Echo Isles off the coast, as well as a small village on the Durotar mainland, named Sen'Jin in honor of their lost leader. Thrall was soon met by Rexxar, a son of the Mok'Nathal, who had tried to save his scout Mogrin from a group of quillboars, and delivered a message. Thrall read it carefully, saddened by Mogrin's death, and welcomed Rexxar to the newly crowned land. Rexxar considered staying, but said that he would need to earn his keep. Thrall agreed, and sent Rexxar to speak to various citizens of Orgrimmar and see what he could do to assist them in their tasks. He also asked Rokhan the Shadow Hunter to assist Rexxar. The two were later joined by a wandering Pandaren brewmaster named Chen Stormstout, who had been searching the area for ingredients to use in his new concoction. After Rexxar helped him find those ingredients, Chen tagged along with the troll and the Mok'Nathal, eager for adventure. Thrall waited in Orgrimmar, helping build the city. Rexxar performed his deeds with valour and honour, and Thrall began to respect the Beastmaster. But soon he brought ill news that humans were amassing on the shores of Durotar. Thrall was troubled. The treaty he had made with Jaina had hoped to keep such incursions from happening. After several more encounters with human hostiles, there was a summit arranged between Thrall and Jaina. Rexxar encouraged Thrall to send him in his place, sensing a trap. Thrall reluctantly agreed. Sure enough, the "emissaries" were uninterested in talk and unsuccessfully tried to kill Rexxar and his friends, after expressing disappointment that Thrall himself had not come to be slaughtered. Rexxar returned and told Thrall that there had been a deception. Unable to believe that Jaina would order such a thing, Thrall prepared a note for Rexxar to secrete into Theramore to arrange a parlay with Jaina herself. Only by meeting face to face could they ensure any sort of peace between the two races. After hearing Rexxar's report of Admiral Proudmoore's arrival and intent against the orcs, Thrall realized that the only way to prevent yet another war was to assault Admiral Proudmoore's base and kill him. With Rexxar's help, Thrall enlisted the aid of his old friend Cairne and the tauren, as well as the Stonemaul ogres. While preparations were being made to storm Theramore, Thrall was informed that the island was surrounded by a blockade of ships that the assembled force had no way of breaching. Thrall was frustrated by this news. Then Jaina teleported onto the scene. She assured everybody that she came in peace. She had known nothing of her father's plans and didn't know what to do, she said. Thrall was sympathetic, but told her that her father's actions could destroy Durotar and that the only way to ensure the security of the new nation and his people was to kill Daelin. Jaina understood and was willing to help, even if it meant the death of her father. She told Thrall the location of a nearby goblin shipyard which could supply him with ships to break through the admiral's blockade. She begged Thrall to spare as many of her men as possible in the coming battle; even though most of them were following her father, they were the only family she had left after the fall of Lordaeron. Thrall gave her his word that he would try to keep bloodshed on the human side to a minimum and advised Jaina to get to safety, since the battle was about to start. Using the ships acquired from the goblins, Thrall's forces were able to fight their way onto the isle, where they proceeded to engage Daelin Proudmoore's troops. Rexxar, Rokhan, Chen and Cairne fought their way directly to Admiral Proudmoore himself and engaged him in combat. Before the battle was over Thrall tried to tell the admiral that this Horde was different from the one he had faced years ago, that they had no interest in conquest or murder. Proudmoore raged that Thrall's race was guilty of genocide, that they would never be able to atone for their rampage through Stormwind and Lordaeron that left countless people dead. He grimly vowed that he would never stop fighting the orcs, and thus Rexxar was forced to kill him as Thrall had predicted. As soon as Daelin Proudmoore fell, Rexxar shouted that the battle was over and ordered the human forces to stand down. They complied. Jaina fell to her knees near her father's body, asking him why he couldn't have listened. Rexxar tried to ease the sorceress' pain by telling her that her father was a proud warrior above all else, and that he should be remembered as such. Thrall proclaimed that the Horde had no quarrel with the surviving humans and that they would leave Theramore in peace. He then took his forces back to Durotar and left Jaina to her mourning. Grateful to Rexxar for all he had done, Thrall extended an invitation to the Mok'Nathal to stay and make a home for himself in Durotar. Rexxar politely declined, telling Thrall that he was a wanderer and his place was in the wilds. But he promised Thrall that he was part of the Horde, and that if his help was ever needed again he would be there. So Thrall said goodbye to Rexxar and resumed building Durotar. For the moment, all was well. Cycle of Hatred Three years passed, and Orgrimmar swelled. However, a series of minor incidents between the Durotar orcs and Theramore humans threatened the stability of the entire area. Thrall and Jaina desperately attempted to keep the peace, but Thrall was eventually forced to send an army to Northwatch Hold, the same keep Proudmoore used for his operations. After the battle began, however, Jaina contacted Thrall with information that his chief warrior, Burx, was working for the Orcish end of the Burning Blade cult. Infuriated at the idea that an orc would once again serve the Legion (the demon Zmodlor was pulling the strings of the cult), Thrall immedately stopped the battle (with some impressive aid from the Spirits of Earth, Water and Air) and denounced Burx. When the warrior protested that he was acting within the Horde's interests, Thrall smashed his skull with the Doomhammer. The events prompted Jaina and Thrall to persue a more official Horde/Alliance treaty. Despite the rise of tensions in the last year or so, their actions have halted, though not completely broken, the cycle of hatred. Thrall currently resides in his palace, located in the Valley of Wisdom in Orgrimmar. Despite the defeat of the Burning Legion and the elder Proudmoore, the Warchief's life is still far from dull. Threats to Durotar from outside and within force him to remain ever vigilant. =Other:= Memorable Quotes: * "We don't go do stupid things when somebody yells ‘For the Horde!!’" * "Be very careful, Burx. Lady Proudmoore - Jaina - has earned my respect. You, on the other hand, are rapidly losing it." * "The beginning of wisdom is the statement 'I do not know.' The person who cannot make that statement is one who will never learn anything. And I have prided myself on my ability to learn." * "Blackmoore gave me the name so I would never forget that I was something he owned, that I belonged to him. I never will. I will keep the name, and one day, when I see him again, he will be the one who remembers what he did to me, and regret it with all his heart." * (After the battle with Mannoroth, just before Groms death.) Grom Hellscream: "Thrall, the blood haze has lifted..., the demons fire has burned out in my veins. I have freed myself..." Thrall: "No, old friend. You have freed us all." The relationship between Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore After Jaina and Thrall's forces were forced to work together after the meeting with Medivh, the two leaders soon became good friends. Thrall stated that Jaina reminds him strongly of Taretha, but Jaina has stated no specific reason for her trust in Thrall. Their relationship is nonetheless strong, even having endured the battle of Durotar, which cost Jaina her father and Thrall many of his warriors. They still consider each other allies. Some fans have speculated that Thrall and Jaina were (or will be) romantically involved at some point, but canon neither confirms nor denies this. The White Punch Card that drops in Gnomeregan for the Data Rescue Alliance quest has many lines of binary code printed on it. When decoded, it reads "Thrall and Jaina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", an in-joke for the fans. Cities named after Thrall The Thrallmar outpost, on the Hellfire Peninsula in Outland, is the Horde's staging area to recolonize the orcs' former native planet. Although few individuals will remember their planet before it exploded (Drek'Thar, for example, told the Mok'Nathal Rexxar that he fought alongside other Mok'Nathal on Draenor), all orcs will be shocked to see in which state it is now. Stats: * Clan: Frostwolf * Class: Warriorr / Shaman Warchief * Level: Boss * Armor: Doomhammer's Armor * Weapon: The Doom Hammer * Mount: Black Wolf See also: * Book Warcraft: Lord of the Clans, by Christie Golden. * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Category:Orcs Category:Major Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Game Characters Category:City Bosses Category:Quest Givers Category:City:Orgrimmar Category:Old Heroes